Gifts Of War
by FeliItalianCupcake103
Summary: World War Two has brought many horrors into Italy's life. Could Germany ever change?


Ciao, Everyone! My name is Feli and this is my first Hetalia Story. I don't own anything, no flames, and enjoy!

-xXx-

May, 1941. Poland had been invaded by Germany. It hadn't taken Germany long to do so. Poland wasn't the strongest nation, and he could never stand against Germany on his own. He watched his country and people crumble around him as he was taken into captivity. It's a painful thing to see a country fall to it's knees and surrender. It kills their pride, along with their people. Hitler had opened a network of concentration camps in Polish areas, now annexed by Nazi Germany. Each day, Jews were hauled inside the camp like cattle, and led to the slaughter. Once they were in, there was no getting out.

Auschwitz Concentration Camp opened for the movement of prisoners on a crisp early morning. Italy trotted beside the train tracks leading into the camp, trying to keep her pace up with Germany while she hugged a novel of hers to her chest. The atmosphere around the camp made her uneasy. Her body cringed every time she heard a shriek or groan of pain or when the putrid smell of burning flesh passed through her nostrils. Honestly, this all made her sick. Germany on the other hand, saw nothing wrong with Hitler's work. It was almost as if he had been brain washed. His mind thought of it as exterminating pests from his nation. There was nothing wrong about that in his eyes.

Italy remembered the first day she had entered the camp. Germany had led her to the side of the camp and entered through a side entrance, just to assure she saw nothing of his "work". The corridor had no windows or openings, so it would be impossible for her to see anything. He knew eventually she'd find out, but he wanted to keep it from her as long as possible. Italy had been told to wait outside the conference room while Germany had his daily report with Hitler. Curiosity got the best of her when she heard a woman screaming and crying. Without actually thinking, she defied his rules on not to look inside the core of the camp. A large steel door separated her from the inside. She struggled to push it open, even while using her own weight. She slipped through the small gap she had made between the door and frame. Her eyes widened as she saw the conditions. Stray ashes floated through the smokey air as people, men, women, and children, struggled to do their overwhelming labor in the heat of the day. The memory that had been burned into the back of her mind was the horrific scene of a young woman being restrained by a Nazi, while her child was brutally beaten. Italy stood frozen as questions without answers began to dart through her mind. What was she to do? Was this Germany's project? A single tear slipped down her shocked and greatly disturbed face when the child finally went limp. She was disgusted at the fact that the soldiers were laughing at her loss. Their cruel, menacing laugh rang throughout her ears as she took off in the other direction. Germany later found her sobbing figure huddled in the corner of the camp fences. She'd never forget that feeling of dread.

Italy made sure to stay as close as humanly possible to him without actually touching him. She had learned the hard way to show no ounce of affection toward him around his men. He told her it made them think he was weak. He was, in fact, not weak.

Her eyes glanced back at his Nazi's and their solemn looks. A soft sigh escaped her when they reached the side entrance. Germany barked out orders in his native tongue to his men. She watched them, one by one, march in unison into the concentration camp. Ludwig fingered the inside of his pocket as he searched for the key to the door, occasionally averting his cold, blue eyes to the smaller nation. The clank of the lock made Italy snap out of her incoherent thoughts and turn her attention to her commanding officer. He swung the door open with ease and allowed to walk inside. She muttered a quiet thank you and shrank inside in silence. Germany locked the door behind them and flipped on the lights to the hallway on. His eyes searched for Italy, just to make sure she was still there. The Italian stood ahead of him, patiently waiting for him. He strode up to her and placed a firm hand on her back, urging her to walk forward. She obeyed his commands and ambled until they reached the door.

" Stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes. " He told her before heading into the room and shutting the door.

Italy sighed softly and leaned against the wall and then slid to the ground. Ludwig's greeting to his boss could be heard faintly from beyond the brick wall. She didn't bother to listen any further. She opened her book and flipped to the page she was on. Her honey colored eyes scanned the words of the novel with interest. Italy tried with all of her might to ignore the moans of torture and keep her body under control from going into grief filled spasms.

After a few minutes, Germany exited the room and looked down at Italy. She closed her book and returned his gaze. His face softened ever so slightly at seeing her innocent face as his hand came to pat the top of her head, earning him a smile. He offered her a hand and she gladly took it. Germany led her into the core of the facility, the place she despised the most. She turned to hide her face in his arm, but was roughly nudged away. Germany narrowed his eyes, giving her a warning glare. She sulked to the side like a kicked dog and stared at the ground ahead of her. Germany huffed and frowned slightly. He didn't want to act so strict toward her, but he couldn't ruin his reputation.

Italy took a few more slow steps, until she felt a cold, clammy hand clasp around her ankle. She dared herself took look down at her heart skipped a beat. A human, she could not tell if it was a male or female due to it's emaciated form and scarred, swollen face, had mustered every bit of strength it had to touch her and then point to a young girl being beat with a whip. She shrieked and recoiled in horror, colliding with Germany. He was about to scold her, when he saw the cause for her fear. He moved her out of his way and gave the person a dark, smoldering look for daring to touch his companion. Germany kicked at the human's head with full force. Instantly, it became still. The Nazi who had been beating the girl turned toward the two of them when a scream erupted from Italy, letting the small girl scamper away, unknowingly. The man cursed when he saw she was gone, but continued to torment other prisoners. Italy watched her dart under a small shaft of wood, wondering if she'd come out.

Ludwig turned back to her with his emotionless face and led her to the east side of the camp. A small room awaited her. Every day Germany would drop her off there to make sure she stayed out of trouble. He left plenty of books and sketch pads in with her to keep her busy. Half way through his day, he'd bring her lunch. Sometimes, he'd even stay with her to eat lunch. Even if it was in silence, she still enjoyed his company. At the end of every day he'd come pick her up and take her home. It had been a cycle for the past year.

Once they arrived, he stepped inside and tucked her hair behind her ear and tilted her fallen face up by her chin to meet his eyes," I von't be able to have lunch with you today. A Gestapo vill bring it to you." He told her as a disappointed expression arose on her face.

He chuckled quietly and dropped his hand at his side," Don't vorry, Italy. I vill be back by sundown und then ve can go home, ja?"

Italy nodded and hugged him, already feeling the loneliness set in," Veh, okay."

Germany blushed slightly, but returned her hug for a short period of time. He gently released her," Gut..I'll see you then." And with that, he shut the door and went off to his post.

The Italian immediately went to her back window and opened the dust covered blinds. She very rarely looked out her windows, but she wanted to see if the small child was still there. Italy saw the small head poke out, but quickly retract back into the depths of the shaft. Italy pulled a chair up to the window and watched closely for any sign of the child. After almost an hour, she took her sketch book off the shelf along with her pencil. She began to let the pencil glide over the paper as she began to form a landscape. Her attention kept going back and forth between the shaft and her drawing until she heard the Germans shouting out commands, signalling it was chow time. The child still did not crawl from the depths of her hiding place.

A knock came to the door, startling her. She stood up and was greeted politely by the Gestapo who gave handed her a lunch sack of food. He bowed slightly and went on his way.

Italy's eyes averted to her sack of food," She must be getting hungry.." She referred to the little girl.

Italy gave one last look outside her window before taking a loaf of bread and an apple from her bag. She crept out the door, checking for any more guards near. Once she knew she was clear, Italy rushed over to the child's refuge and bent down to look down under the pieces of wood she was under. The girl gasped and let out a whimper. Italy gave her a reassuring smile and held the food out to her.

Reluctantly, she grasped it in her small hands," Th-Thank you, miss."

Italy smiled at her gratefulness," You're welcome, bambino. Stay hidden." She whispered before scurrying back inside, hoping no one had seen her.

The rest of her day carried on normally. Italy couldn't get the girl out of her head. She felt as if she should help her in some way...but how? Eventually, Germany came to get her. He smiled slightly at her when she lunged herself at him and began ranting on about how lonely she had been all day.

Germany sighed and shook his head before he guided her out of the enclosed room," Were you good today?" He asked in his normal monotone.

Italy was hesitant to nod, but Germany paid no mind to this. She had helped a Jew. Her best friend's worst enemy.

She gave one last glance back at the wooden shaft and sighed," Yes, sir. I was very good today."

End of Chapter One. I hope you all enjoyed it. :3


End file.
